


Love letter

by aoimotion



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comic, F/M, Introspection, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/pseuds/aoimotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il felino parve sul punto di esplodere in una risata folle. «Ma come, Wilde? Non sai riconoscere una lettera d’amore quando te la trovi di fronte?»</i><br/>«L’ultima volta che ne ho ricevuto una mia madre non mi aveva ancora messo al mondo, perciò… no, non sono capace di riconoscerla. E mettila via<i>, che tanto non la voglio.»</i><br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Una lettera inaspettata giunge alla centrale di polizia...<br/>Destinatario? Nicholas Piberius Wilde.<br/><b>[Probabile OOC da storia comico-demenziale] [Nick-centric]</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letter

Molti anni orsono, Nicholas Wilde aveva arbitrariamente deciso che l’amore non faceva per lui.  
Del resto, pensava, non potevano esistere le basi per una relazione sentimentale se la partner con cui avrebbe dovuto trascorrere la propria vita non era in grado di stare al passo con lui.  
E per Nicholas Wilde, volente o nolente, _stare al passo_ significava un sacco di cose.  
Stare al passo con i suoi traffici malavitosi.  
Stare al passo col suo sarcasmo da attore consumato.  
Stare al passo con il sottile sdegno che era solito riservare a qualunque mammifero che non fosse se stesso.  
Stare al passo col ritmo con cui viveva la sua vita, un ghiacciolo alla volta, una recita ben architettata alla volta, una minaccia di Finnick alla volta.  
Perciò, Nicholas Wilde non aveva mai nutrito alcun interesse per il sesso opposto. E, del resto, il fatto che nessun mammifero di sesso opposto avesse mai mostrato interesse verso di lui era un ulteriore incentivo a camminare per la sua strada senza rischiare di attardarsi per stare appresso a questioni triviali come l’amore, l’intimità, la complicità e altre Creature Mitiche protagoniste di molte e strane leggende.  
   
«Perciò, alla luce di tutto ciò…» Nick osservò la busta rosa come se Clawhauser gli stesse porgendo uno scarafaggio morto. «Cosa dovrebbe essere _questa_?»  
Il felino parve sul punto di esplodere in una risata folle. «Ma come, Wilde? Non sai riconoscere una lettera d’amore quando te la trovi di fronte?»  
«L’ultima volta che ne ho ricevuto una mia madre non mi aveva ancora messo al mondo, perciò… no, non sono capace di riconoscerla. _E mettila via_ , che tanto non la voglio.»  
«Cosa?» Il ghepardo si sporse verso di lui con espressione allucinata. «Sei pazzo? Non vuoi neanche sapere cosa c’è scritto?»  
«Sarà un volantino pubblicitario» rispose Nick, scuotendo le zampe in un chiaro invito a far sparire la malefica busta. «Ormai se le inventano tutte per trovare nuovi clienti.»  
«Ma c’è scritto “per Nick, con amore”!»  
Nick quasi sputò per terra un sospiro avvilito. «Te l’ho detto, Clawhauser: _se le inventano tutte_. Forse tu non lo sai, ma da qualche parte a Zootropolis decine e decine di animali sono tenuti in catene, seduti a delle marce scrivanie di compensato, costretti a escogitare nuovi modi per attirare la clientela e convincerla a comprare prodotti di cui _non_ hanno assolutamente bisogno.»  
Clawhauser annuì, come se il lume della ragione avesse appena rischiarato le tenebre che avvolgevano la sua testa, ma subito dopo scosse energicamente il capo. «Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, ma questa _è_ a tutti gli effetti una dichiarazione d’amore. _Lo sento dentro_ , capisci? Sento il peso delle parole che qualche gentil donzella ha impresso su carta al solo scopo di farle pervenire a _te_ , Nicholas Wilde!»  
«Non saranno tutte le ciambelle che mangi, il peso che senti dentro?»  
Il ghepardo si interruppe, probabilmente colto da un atroce dubbio. «… Potresti aver ragione.»  
Nick scrollò le spalle. «Come sempre, Clawhauser. E adesso, se vuoi scusarmi, avrei delle importanti faccende di cui occuparmi.»  
«Ehi, e la lettera? Me la lasci qui?»  
«Ebbene sì, mio bel pargoletto.» _Anzi, pargolone._ «Te l’ho detto, non sono interessato a queste…»  
E poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, una sconvolgente consapevolezza si abbatté su di lui con la forza di una tempesta elettrica. Nick barcollò, stravolto dalla rivelazione che si era appena dischiusa di fronte alle lande sconfinate della sua mente.  
«Clawhauser.» Il richiamo lasciò le sue labbra duro come il granito. «Dammi quella lettera. _Adesso_.»  
L’obeso mammifero maculato arretrò, spaventato da quel repentino cambio d’umore. «Ehm… Wilde? Agente Wilde?»  
« _La lettera_!» imperò Nick, avventandosi contro il ghepardo. «Va occultata, immediatamente!»  
«Ma come occul–» Ma non ebbe tempo di finire la frase, il povero Clawhauser, perché Nicholas Wilde gli aveva appena strappato la letterina dalle zampe ed era fuggito attraverso i corridoi con la rapidità di un furetto.  
   
«Bene, bene, bene… cioè, _male_. Male, molto male Nick, _molto male_.» Nick osservò la busta rosa come se stesse porgendo a se stesso uno scarafaggio morto.  
_Aspetta, non l’avevo già usata questa analogia?_  
Ma nulla aveva più importanza, in quel momento. Nick rigirò il maligno e turpe oggetto tra le zampe, dandosi mentalmente dell’imbecille. Si sentiva come quei colpevoli dei film thriller da quattro soldi che recuperano l’arma del delitto con l’intenzione di disfarsene personalmente e far cadere così tutti i sospetti gravanti sulla loro persona.  
Di solito, a uno sviluppo del genere poteva seguire un solo, tragico epilogo.  
«Nick!»  
Una dolce voce chiamò il suo nome. Nick fu colto da un terrore animalesco e sotterrò la busta nel fondo più oscuro della sua tasca.  
«Agente Hopps, quale gradita sorpresa!» La volpe sfoggiò un sorriso così brillante che in confronto il sole era una misera lampada a petrolio. «Cosa posso fare per voi, madame?»  
«Dove sei stato?» domandò la partner, incrociando le braccia al petto con fare scontento. «Ti sembra il caso di sparire così, con tutto il lavoro che abbiamo da fare?»  
«Imploro perdono, mia Regina.» Nick si inginocchiò di fronte alla sua dolce Judy Hopps e le baciò una zampa. «Ho dovuto occuparmi di questioni tediose, ma adesso sono a vostra _completa_ disposizione.»  
Ah, che meravigliosa creatura era Judy Hopps. Al suo cospetto, ogni pensiero di Nick a proposito della banalità dell’amore evaporava come rugiada sotto il sole cocente.  
Judy rise e si sottrasse al bacio. «Pensi davvero che la galanteria funzioni su di me, agente Wilde?»  
«La galanteria funziona _sempre_ , Carotina» rispose Nick, che basava la maggior parte delle proprie affermazioni rigorosamente _sul nulla_. «Nessuno può resistere al mio fascino.»  
E infatti, in trentadue anni di vita, nessuno gli aveva mai resistito.  
Anzi, nessuno gli aveva mai _qualcosa_ , in trentadue anni di vita.  
_È facile vincere, basta non perdere._  
E sicché Nick non aveva mai perso, ciò lo faceva sentire in diritto di proclamarsi assoluto vincitore di ogni tenzone sentimentale. Il ragionamento non faceva una piega, esattamente come una camicia appena stirata.  
Judy Hopps, la sua cara Judy, annuì come se stesse interagendo con un bambino problematico e affetto da autismo. «Ma certo, piccolo Nick. Nessuno può sottrarsi al tuo sortilegio d’amore…»  
La coniglietta stava sorridendo. Nick, però, percepì in quel sorriso qualcosa di profondamente _sbagliato_ che attivò in lui tutti i sensori di pericolo che la natura gli aveva donato.  
«Cosa stai guardando, Caro…»  
E poi, la vide.  
La mostruosa busta rosa, appena venuta a galla dal mare nero in cui aveva cercato di affogarla.  
«Guarda guarda cosa abbiamo qui… il piccolo Nick fa strage di cuori, eh?»  
«Non è come sembra!» L’esclamazione uscì dalla sua gola con la stessa musicalità del cigolio di un cardine arrugginito. «È-è solo pubblicità, Carotina!»  
Judy socchiuse gli occhi e gli elargì un sorriso malizioso. «Ma certo, agente Wilde.»  
Nick Wilde deglutì azoto e anidride carbonica, desiderando solo di essere morto.  
«Carotina, davvero, _non è come sembra_. Smetti di ghignare in quel modo, non ti si addice affatto.»  
_Mentiva._ Quando Judy Hopps sorrideva in quel modo, l’unico desiderio di Nick Wilde era quello di cospargerla di marmellata ai mirtilli e mangiarla in un sol boccone, per poi ripetere magicamente il processo più e più volte finché la sua voracità non fosse stata soddisfatta dalle sue deviate fantasie da predatore imbecille.  
«Perché no?» chiese Judy, cogliendolo di sorpresa. «Che male c’è? È solo una lettera di qualche ammiratrice. D’altronde, quando indossi la divisa sembri _quasi_ un tipo a posto.»  
« _Ehi!_ » Nick Wilde le puntò un dito alla fronte. «Io _sono_ un tipo a posto. E poi così stai implicando che la mia ipotetica ammiratrice si sia infatuata di me solo perché vado in giro con la divisa da agente.»  
«Beh, un’ipotetica ammiratrice non ti conosce quanto ti conosco io» replicò Judy, melliflua.  
«Stai tentando di sedurmi, agente Hopps?»  
«No, tesoro. Ti sto solo prendendo in giro, esattamente come tu fai con me ogni singolo giorno della nostra vita.»  
Ah, quanto triste e miserabile poteva essere l’esistenza di una volpe.  
Senza contare che Nick non apprezzava il fatto che Judy non sembrasse minimamente _gelosa_ di quella lettera. Insomma, era pur sempre una dichiarazione d’amore! Nick avrebbe potuto muoversi a compassione, accettare di incontrare la sua spasimante sotto un ciliegio in fiore così come voleva l’atavica tradizione delle commedie sentimentali – sebbene la vita della volpe assomigliasse più a una tragedia greca che non ad una qualunque altra forma di spettacolo – e magari, perché no, sposarla e avere dei figli, diventare nonno e morire sepolto sotto un cumulo di neve fresca.  
Seriamente, come faceva Judy a non pensare a tutte queste possibili conseguenze?  
«Quindi, l’idea che io riceva lettere da ammiratrici misteriose non turba la tua psiche in nessun modo?»  
Judy appoggiò una guancia alla zampa, pensierosa. «Direi di… no?»  
Nick abbassò le orecchie, depresso. «Beh, se tu ricevessi lettere d’amore da qualche sconosciuto io sarei turbato.»  
«Magari non è uno sconosciuto» ipotizzò Judy, alzando le spalle. «Magari è da parte di Finnick.»  
«Sinceramente, Carotina, non credo che Finn mi scriverebbe mai una lettera firmandosi _con amore_ e incartando la suddetta lettera in una busta rosa la cui vista è sufficiente a far sviluppare una carie indotta nei denti di chi la osserva troppo a lungo.»  
«Ehi» esclamò Judy, «sai come possiamo fugare ogni dubbio? Aprendo la busta rosa che ti fa venir la carie!» La coniglietta batté le zampine e gli riservò il secondo sorriso pietoso della giornata. «A questo non avevi pensato, agente Wilde?»  
« _Tsk._ »  
Ovvio che ci avesse pensato. Ma, per qualche strana ragione, semplicemente lui non _voleva_ aprirla. Che cosa avrebbe mai potuto suscitare in lui quella lettera, una volta scartata, dal momento che _l’unica_ donzella capace di scatenare in lui sentimenti d’amore e contemporaneamente istinti primordiali era proprio lì, intenta a ridere della sua imbecillità?  
Ed era così bella che, _per tutte le volpi rosse_ , perché non poteva semplicemente saltarle addosso e mangiarsela di baci?  
Ah, quanto triste e miserabile poteva essere l’esistenza di una volpe.  
«Dunque…?» Judy si mosse verso di lui, incitandolo a scartare la busta. «Oppure… vuoi che lo faccia io?»  
« _Per amor di tutto ciò che di bello c’è a questo mondo!_ » esclamò Nick, balzando all’indietro con agilità felina. «Tu non aprirai proprio un bel niente, Carotina. E neanche io» aggiunse subito dopo, riservando alla busta un’occhiata di sdegno.  
«Ma perché?» Judy allargò le braccia, come se volesse abbracciare la bolla di idiozia che avvolgeva Nicholas Wilde. «Non c’è logica in quello che dici, Nick.»  
«E invece sì» replicò la volpe, arricciando il naso. «Tu sei troppo giovane per capire, Carotina, ma…» Nick tirò la busta fuori dalla tasca e la indicò come se la sua stessa esistenza fosse un crimine imperdonabile. « _Questo_ oggetto, che all’apparenza sembra così innocuo, in realtà è un’arma letale.»  
«Nick…» Judy si passò una zampa sul volto e sospirò. «Ti rendi conto delle _mastodontiche_ idiozie che stai dicendo, almeno?»  
«Non sono idiozie» insistette lui. «Se io apro questa lettera, verrò verosimilmente investito da una zaffata di dolciastri sentimenti d’affezione rivolti alla mia – _modestamente_ – affascinante persona e sarò costretto a farmene carico. Capisci, Carotina? Non si può ignorare una lettera d’amore, quando ti arriva tra capo e collo avviluppata in una così graziosa e… disgustosamente _rosa_ busta da sedicenne sognatrice e con un complesso per gli uomini di vent’anni più grandi di lei.»  
Judy Hopps lo fissò per un lungo momento, probabilmente incerta se consegnarlo nelle mani della giustizia con l’accusa di aver perpetrato deliri osceni in luogo pubblico oppure andarsene e lasciarlo lì, solo con la sua follia.  
Infine, optò per la seconda.  
«Ok Nick, mi è appena venuta una fantastica idea. Io adesso io ti precedo in ufficio e, quando l’effetto degli stupefacenti che hai assunto stamattina cesserà di compromettere il tuo sistema nervoso, mi raggiungerai anche tu e faremo qualcosa di utile alla società.»  
« _Carotina_!»  
La piccola Judy Hopps agitò una zampina con un mezzo sorriso e si allontanò, leggiadra come una piuma trasportata dalla brezza estiva. Nick la osservò mentre si perdeva tra i grandi corridoi della centrale e fu assalito da un improvviso moto di sconforto.  
Se fosse stato volpe la metà della metà di quello che era, l’avrebbe raggiunta di corsa e riempita di baci fino a farsi arrestare per molestie – e anche in quel caso non si sarebbe pentito di nulla. Ma giacché era Nicholas Wilde e la sincerità aveva un costo che lui era costretto a pagare in emboli, rimase lì fermo, immobile, impotente, mentre l’oggetto del suo più grande desiderio svaniva oltre la linea dell’orizzonte.  
Ah, quanto triste e miserabile poteva essere l’esistenza di una volpe.  
   
«Ah, come soffro! Ah, come patisco! _Ah!_ »  
Nick, che fino a quel momento era rimasto assorto nei suoi avvilenti pensieri, corrugò la fronte, chiedendosi da quale anfratto della centrale di polizia provenisse l’angosciato lamento che stava solleticando il suo udito.  
E poi, lo vide.  
Un pangolino armato di bastone.  
«Ha… bisogno di qualcosa, signora?»  
« _Ah!_ » sospirò il pangolino, come se il peso dei peccati del mondo stesse gravando sulle sue deboli spalle. «Che tragedia, che tragedia…»  
Nick scosse il capo e infilò la dannata busta nella tasca dei pantaloni. «Signora, potrebbe spiegarmi cosa la affligge? Magari posso…»  
«No!» esclamò l’animale, puntandogli addosso il bastone da passeggio con una rapidità che di _pangolinico_ non aveva proprio un bel niente. «Lei non può aiutarmi! Nessuno di voi può aiutarmi! Sono sola, sola contro il mondo! Sola contro la vita! Sola contro il destino!»  
«Affascinante» replicò Nick, senza enfasi. «E… se nessuno di noi può aiutarla, lei perché si trova qui?»  
«Perché…» Il pangolino fece una pausa colma di suspense. «Ho perso il mio bastone nella vostra dannata centrale di polizia, ecco perché.»  
«Signora, il suo bastone è proprio lì, nella sua zampa. Me lo sta anche puntando contro, vede? Anzi, sembra proprio sul punto di spaccarmelo in testa.»  
«Sto parlando dell’ _altro_ bastone!» berciò il pangolino, come se le avessero appena insultato la madre. «Questo è quello che uso per sorreggere le mie stanche membra quando vado in giro per la città.»  
Nicholas Wilde deglutì. «E… cosa ci fa, con il secondo?»  
Il bizzarro mammifero scrollò le spalle. «Lo tengo per bellezza, mi sembra ovvio.»  
Ovvio, certo. Ovvio come le soluzioni di un’equazione di quinto grado.  
Nicholas Wilde aprì la bocca per replicare, ma la richiuse presto senza emettere alcun suono. Non avrebbe di certo sprecato il suo prezioso tempo dietro un pangolino affetto da demenza senile, non mentre una malefica busta rosa marciva nel fondo della sua tasca in attesa che lui si prendesse la giornata libera per rimuginarci sopra e decidere sul da farsi.  
«Signora, mi creda, la aiuterei volentieri a ritrovare il suo bastone decorativo, ma…»  
Nick lasciò cadere la frase, sperando che l’essere squamoso di fronte a lui capisse l’antifona e andasse a lamentarsi da un’altra parte, ma il pangolino non mostrò segni di comprensione.  
«Lei è una volpe» commentò invece l’animale, come se avesse appena dedotto le meccaniche di un complicatissimo omicidio a stanza chiusa.  
«E lei è una pangolina molto acuta» annuì Nick, sforzando il suo miglior sorriso diplomatico. «Ora, però, se volesse scusarmi…»  
«Una volpe poliziotto» continuò la sagace pangolina. «Una volpe poliziotto che se ne va in giro con una letterina rosa in bella vista dentro la tasca della divisa.»  
« _Cosa?_ » Nick si voltò bruscamente nella direzione in cui stava guardando il mammifero. «No, non è possibile…»  
La lettera era nuovamente sbucata fuori, senza che una spiegazione scientificamente plausibile potesse essere in grado di illustrare le dinamiche con cui ciò era accaduto.  
Era dotato di vita propria, quel dannato pezzo di carta?  
«Signora, le posso assicurare che _non è come sembra_.»  
« _Saputello!_ » proruppe la signora, minacciandolo con il bastone da passeggio. «Una povera pangolina, stanca e sofferente, vaga per la centrale di polizia alla ricerca del suo prezioso bastone e lei che fa? Non solo le nega aiuto, _disgraziato_ , ma se ne va pure in giro trasudando sciattezza? Le sembra questo il modo di rappresentare la legge, signora volpe?»  
« _Nicholas Wilde_ » la corresse Nick, soffocando un ansito d’odio. «E questo pezzo di carta, che lei definisce _sciatto_ , è molto più di ciò che sembra.»  
_Infatti, è la mia rovina._  
«Fandonie!» esclamò il pangolino. «Quanti anni ha, lei? Non si vergogna ad andare in giro con una lettera d’amore in tasca? Non è più un’adolescente!»  
Adesso Nick non sapeva se aver più paura del bastone che la signora pangolino gli stava puntando alla gola o del fatto che avesse davvero riconosciuto quel cancerogeno pezzo di carta come lettera d’amore.  
Nel dubbio, pianse per entrambi.  
«Non è colpa mia, signora!» rantolò la volpe. «Io non la volevo, dico sul serio. Sono stato costretto a prenderla, mi creda!»  
_Perché mi sto giustificando con una pangolina isterica?_  
«La farò radiare dall’albo dei poliziotti, razza di sciattone!»  
_No_ , urlò Nick nel silenzio della sua mente. _Tutto ma non questo!_  
«Signora, signora, _signora_.» Nick sollevò le zampe in segno di resa. «Signora, lei… non può farlo. Perché io ho qualcosa che le potrebbe interessare.»  
Le rotelline del suo cervello, forse per effetto dello shock scaturito dal vedersi puntato addosso un bastone da passeggio, avevano cominciato a girare freneticamente.  
Così, come per magia, un piano era venuto alla luce, splendido Figlio del Male disceso sulla terra per salvare Nicholas Wilde dalla rovina… ma ad un _prezzo_.  
La pangolina, plausibilmente mossa a compassione, abbassò l’arma del quasi-delitto e gli scoccò un’occhiata perplessa. «Di cosa sta parlando, agente fru-fru?»  
_Agente fru-fru…_  
Ah, quanto triste e miserabile poteva essere l’esistenza di una volpe.  
«Senta… io ho questa lettera d’amore che ho il terrore di leggere da solo, lei è una pangolina che _sicuramente_ ha esperienza in campo sentimentale. Questo non le dice niente?»  
La signora non mutò espressione. «Sta cercando di trovare un accordo con me, agente _Joyce_?»  
« _Wilde_ , signora, agente _Wilde_.»  
«Fa lo stesso!» L’isterica pangolina incedette verso di lui emanando un’aura scura come una notte senza stelle. «Cosa vuole ottenere da me, saputello con la coda?»  
«Il suo silenzio» rispose Nick, sorridendo amabilmente. «In cambio, le darò l’opportunità di schernirmi per un buon quarto d’ora e la licenza di raccontare in giro – magari con moderazione – quanto scritto su questa _deliziosa_ letterina color della carie. Non le sembra un ottimo affare, madame?»  
Se fosse stato al posto della signora pangolino, Nick Wilde l’avrebbe reputato _senza ombra di dubbio_ un ottimo affare, giacché deridere l’altrui persona era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti, se non Il Passatempo per eccellenza, quello che era al contempo delizia e rovina, vita e morte, conoscenza e ignoranza.  
Ma, sfortunatamente per lui, non era la volpe a dover prendere una decisione bensì una pangolina isterica che sembrava essere stata creata _ad hoc_ , quello specifico giorno, per rendere la sua vita ancor più tragica di quanto già non fosse.  
Persino gli altri agenti di polizia sembravano essere tutti misteriosamente scomparsi, come se il mondo intero avesse di colpo deciso di sfondare la quarta parete e accomodarsi fuori dalla scena, ad osservare la volpe chiamata Nicholas Wilde mentre tentava di destreggiarsi in quel mare in burrasca che era l’esistenza animale.  
«No.»  
Nick fu strappato con prepotenza alle sue euristiche elucubrazioni per essere impietosamente riportato alla realtà.  
Una realtà in cui la signora pangolino non aveva alcuna intenzione di collaborare con lui.  
« _Mi scusi?_ » Nicholas Wilde tremò, incredulo.  
«Saputello, se lei crede davvero di poter circuire codesta pangolina, beh… lasci che glielo dica: ha sbagliato lavoro.»  
Ignorando temporaneamente la mancata correlazione tra il fallimento della spedizione persuasiva e il suo arruolamento nel corpo di polizia, la volpe affondò il muso nelle zampe e desiderò soltanto che l’incubo avesse fine.  
«Signora» biascicò Nick, ormai al culmine di _qualsiasi virtù_ gli consentisse di non tramutare se stesso in un essere bestiale, «la prego, _mi lasci in pace_. Io voglio solo…»  
Si fermò, schiacciato dal peso di quanto si apprestava a dire.  
Avrebbe dovuto farlo? Avrebbe dovuto rivelare alla signora pangolino ciò che lo turbava, ciò che lo faceva sentire nient’altro che una volpe disgraziata? Avrebbe dovuto sfogare le sue frustrazioni con quel bizzarro animale, con cui la natura era stata tutt’altro che cortese?  
Nick ci pensò. Se davvero al mondo erano rimasti solo loro due, una volpe malata d’amore e una pangolina isterica, che male c’era dopotutto? Cos’altro sarebbe potuto andare storto, in una dimensione in cui già ogni cosa era _storta_?  
«… io vorrei solo che lei lo capisse.»  
Alla fine, l’aveva detto. E non appena quei pensieri avevano abbandonato il reame della mente per trasformarsi in parole, sommesse e incerte, Nick sentì come se un enorme peso avesse appena lasciato il suo cuore.  
«Di cosa sta parlando?» domandò la mammifera che, ovviamente, non poteva comprendere la sacralità di quel momento.  
«Del mio amore» rispose Nick, come se con quella frase potesse far luce sull’intero caso. «Del mio amore per una creatura bellissima, forte e coraggiosa, di cui non sarò mai degno.»  
«È sicuro di sentirsi bene, agente Dickens?»  
«Agente _Wilde_ , signora pangolino. E comunque… no, non ne sono affatto sicuro.»  
Stava accadendo esattamente ciò che lui temeva di più: una falla nella diga che tratteneva i sentimenti d’amore stava permettendo, a tutta una lunga serie di pensieri scomodi, di riversarsi dentro la sua testa, compromettendo così l’equilibro a cui era giunto dopo anni di tribolazioni.  
Ma, sicché Nicholas Wilde era _già_ compromesso nel momento in cui formulava tali pensieri, essi assunsero un valore del tutto relativo e _non_ lo aiutarono in alcun modo a tornare alla ragione.  
«Sono innamorato, signora» affermò Nick, in un misto di orgoglio e sconforto. «Sono così innamorato che mi chiedo come lei non se ne sia ancora accorta. Sono così innamorato che ogni giorno, ogni santo giorno, me la mangio letteralmente con gli occhi, mentre vengo interiormente consumato da un desiderio tanto primitivo quanto romantico. Vorrei rapirla, nasconderla alla vista dei nostri rozzi colleghi, vorrei riempirla di baci, vorrei _leccarla_ – signora, sono per sempre una volpe, sia comprensiva! – mentre lei mi spinge via ridendo, vorrei… oh, non ce la posso fare.» Nicholas Wilde si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento, freddo e ruvido, mentre con le zampe si teneva il petto, quasi a voler impedire al suo cuore di esplodere lì per lì.  
Era doloroso, eppure così dolce.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare, eppure avrebbe voluto correre da Judy e stringerla a sé così forte da farle e farsi male.  
Eppure, avrebbe voluto piangere perché sapeva che non avrebbe mai osato farlo.  
_Mai._  
E in tutto questo mix di sentimenti distruttivi, la signora pangolino lo fissava neanche fosse stato un sacco della pattumiera.  
«Perché mi dice tutto ciò?» chiese il demone squamato, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Perché lei non può farmi licenziare. Perché l’amore della mia vita lavora in questa centrale di polizia, e io preferirei farmi spellare vivo piuttosto che andarmene da questo posto.» Nick strisciò ai piedi del pangolino, dimentico della dignità e del decoro. «La aiuterò a ritrovare tutto ciò che ha perduto: il bastone, la retta via, il figlio militare, la forma fisica… tutto, glielo giuro sulla mia coda. Ma la prego, _la scongiuro_ … non vada a parlar male di me al capitano Bogo. Tutto, ma non questo.»  
Il mondo tacque.  
Il malefico pangolino lo fissò per attimi che sembrarono interminabili, mentre un remoto anfratto della mente di Nicholas Wilde si chiedeva come era stato possibile arrivare a _ciò_ partendo da una semplicissima letterina d’amore.  
   
Un’ora più tardi, una certa volpe si apprestava a lasciare la centrale di polizia con la coda tra le zampe.  
E non in senso figurato.  
«Wilde?»  
Una voce a lui ben nota entrò nel suo campo uditivo, solleticando l’istinto omicida che da ore tentava di prendere il sopravvento sul rosso predatore.  
Perché sì, Nick Wilde era arrivato a quel momento della giornata in cui desiderava soltanto essere lasciato in pace.  
Quel momento in cui il mondo avrebbe potuto prendere fuoco di fronte ai suoi occhi, e a lui non sarebbe importato.  
Quel momento in cui, se Clawhauser avesse osato dire una parola di troppo, se lo sarebbe sbranato con tutta la divisa.  
Quel momento in cui Nick Wilde, semplicemente, avrebbe voluto gridare _odio_ al centro del mondo, in tutte le lingue del mondo, da qui fino alla fine dei tempi e oltre, valicando i confini fra le galassie, le realtà, l’intero cosmo, il Creato così come era stato concepito da una qualche mente superiore, dispersa in forma eterea in un ancor più etereo iperuranio.  
Forse, la stessa mente che aveva deciso di rendere quella giornata la peggiore della sua vita.  
«Clawhauser, qualcuno ti ha pagato per sfasciarmi le scatole oggi?» Nick lanciò al ghepardo un’occhiataccia abbastanza truce da farlo arretrare di due leghe rispetto a dove si trovava lui. «In caso, fatti dare la mancia perché hai svolto il tuo lavoro _egregiamente_.»  
Il ghepardo evitò il suo sguardo torvo e incrociò le grasse braccia davanti ad un altrettanto grassa pancia. «Wilde… forse è meglio che te lo dica, dopotutto.»  
«No, Clawhauser» rispose Nick, «in questo momento dirmi qualcosa, _qualunque cosa_ , è comunque la peggior scelta che tu possa compiere. Se ci tieni alla pelle – anzi, alla trippa – vedi di lasciarmi in pace.»  
«No, davvero! Ecco… credo di doverti delle scuse, Wilde… _Nick_.»  
Era evidente che Benjamin Clawhauser avesse appena aderito all’iniziativa “sorprendi il mammifero che vuole scuoiarti vivo chiamandolo per nome, in questo modo lui sarà troppo sconvolto per porre fine alla tua futile esistenza e tu sarai salvo” così come era evidente che Nick non avrebbe di certo risparmiato la vita dell’adiposo ghepardo per un motivo stupido come quello.  
Pur tuttavia… il modo in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome aveva una musicalità in cui Nick non poté fare a meno di scorgere un barlume di sincero dispiacere.  
«Per cosa?» chiese dunque la volpe. «Per avermi recapitato quella _esecrata_ lettera? Lettera che, tra l’altro, non ho ancora letto. E francamente non penso che lo farò, né oggi né _mai_.»  
Gli occhi di Clawhauser si dilatarono come palloncini gonfiati dall’elio. «Tu… dopo tutte queste ore… non l’hai _ancora_ letta?»  
«No» sbottò Nick, «perché non mi interessa. Non voglio sapere _chi_ mi scrive né _perché_ lo fa, se proprio vuoi saperlo. La mia testa è… altrove.»  
Non sarebbe servita una mente eccelsa per capire cosa stava implicando con quella frase, ma Nick decise di scommettere sul ritardo mentale di Clawhauser e pregò che il ghepardo non si mettesse a leggere tra le righe proprio in quel contesto.  
Cosa che ovviamente avvenne, perché altrimenti questa non sarebbe una storia divertente e nessuno potrebbe ridere delle sciagure di Nicholas Piberius Wilde.  
«Wilde, penso che faresti meglio a leggere quella lettera, dopotutto.»  
«Ancora? Ma perché nessuno capisce che–»  
«Nick!» proruppe Clawhauser. «Fidati di me, fallo. Fallo e… beh, ti sarà tutto più chiaro.»  
Cosa sarebbe stato più chiaro? Cosa? Nick vide lo spettro della schizofrenia avanzare ad ampie falcate e, per la terza volta nel corso di quell’infausta giornata, desiderò solo di essere morto.  
Morto, cosicché nessuno potesse arrecargli danno e cosicché _lui_ non sarebbe stato costretto a macchiarsi di omicidio colposo.  
«Clawhauser…» Nick esalò un profondo respiro e si massaggiò la fronte, in preparazione all’imminente disastro che stava per verificarsi. «Risparmiami un trauma che altrimenti mi porterei dietro per tutta la vita e rispondi a questa semplice domanda: _sei tu il mittente?_ »  
Attimi di silenzio interminabili seguirono quella semplice, banale domanda.  
«In un certo senso… sì.»  
Ma persino il silenzio eterno sarebbe stato più confortante in confronto a _quella_ risposta.  
« _No_ » tossì Nick, «no, non posso accettare i tuoi sentimenti. E non perché sei un ghepardo, e neppure perché sei obeso. Semplicemente… _no_.»  
«Cos– per l’amor del cielo Wilde, _no_! Cosa hai capito? Sei pazzo?»  
« _Tu_ sei pazzo!» esclamò Nick, scosso da profondi brividi. «E comunque, se ti piaccio, vieni a dirmelo in faccia anziché scrivere ripugnanti letterine _rosa_!»  
«Ma non mi sono dichiarato, santo dio! Leggi quella stramaledetta lettera e piantala di dire sciocchezze!»  
«Vuoi che la legga?» abbaiò Nick, ormai al colmo della misura. «E allora la leggo! La leggo, la leggo! La sto leggendo, guarda! La sto leggendo, la sto… _leggendo_?»  
La furia omicida di Nick Wilde si diradò lentamente come nebbia spazzata via da una tempesta. Le parole che si stagliavano di fronte ai suoi occhi, nero inchiostro su ridicola carta rosa, erano talmente assurde che nessuna forma di odio poteva sussistere di fronte ad esse.  
«“Caro Nick, smettila di fare il codardo e dichiarati all’agente Hopps prima che l’intero dipartimento abbia un attacco di isteria collettiva. Con affetto, i tuoi colleghi” …? Cosa diavolo è _questa_?»  
Benjamin Clawhauser sospirò. «Una lettera d’amore. O, se preferisci, una lettera che ti incoraggia a _parlare_ d’amore con, beh… _tu-sai-chi_.»  
Nick aveva improvvisamente dimenticato come si parlava, come si pensava, come si respirava e come si stava al mondo.  
Nick era appena diventato una simpatica ameba pelosa.  
«Oh, andiamo!» continuò Clawhauser, forse conscio della regressione embrionale subita dalla volpe. «Si vede lontano un miglio che sei cotto di lei. Il modo con cui la guardi è… _scandaloso_ , amico. Ci stai facendo diventare matti, tutti quanti!»  
E ancora, Nick non parlava.  
Il ghepardo scosse la testa. «Senti, Wilde. Voleva essere uno scherzo amichevole, ok? Un’iniziativa simpatica per, come dire, darti una spintarella. Sei sempre lì che te la divori con occhi, sei a metà tra il disgustoso e l’adorabile! E non si capisce se sei più scemo tu che ancora non ti fai avanti o Hopps che sembra vivere in un mondo tutto suo e non si accorge di niente.»  
Un piccolo neurone solitario si destò dal letargo e si guardò intorno alla ricerca dei suoi compagni di sinapsi.  
Tutto taceva.  
«Insomma Wilde, devi farti avanti! Se non ci provi non potrai mai sapere cosa ne pensa lei, giusto?»  
_«Ehi!»_ gridò il piccolo neurone solitario. _«Svegliatevi, brutti bastardi! Abbiamo un ghepardo corpulento da ribaltare!»_  
E tutti i neuroni furono sull’attenti.  
«Clawhauser» disse Nick, riavendosi. « _Ti mastico la faccia._ »  
Ah, com’era bella quella espressione – spudoratamente rubata a Finnick, così pregna di odio, eppure così essenziale, che il solo pronunciarla faceva nascere in lui una qualche sorta di piacere intellettuale.  
Clawhauser squittì di paura. «M-ma Wilde!»  
« _Ma Wilde_ , dice lui!» Nick alzò le braccia al cielo, come a voler invocare l’aiuto di un dio che sicuramente _non_ sarebbe giunto in suo soccorso. «Non posso credere che tutto il macello di oggi sia stato causato da… _te_.»  
«Eh no, bello mio» rispose Clawhauser, «se tu avessi aperto subito quella lettera invece di fare l’imbecille, a quest’ora magari saresti disteso sul divano a fare cose sconce con l’agente Hopps!»  
«Cos–»  
E Nick Wilde cadde nuovamente in coma.  
Anzi, no. Se fosse caduto in coma non avrebbe potuto immaginare la scena deliziosa che gli aveva appena suggerito Clawhauser, e sarebbe stato _un vero peccato_.  
«Stupido felino opulento» berciò la volpe, «credi davvero che dipenda solo da me?»  
«No, non credo che dipenda _solo_ da te» rispose Clawhauser, «ma credo che dipenda _anche_ da te. Quindi, se non provi a fare almeno un passo, non potrà mai cambiare niente. Dico bene, agente Wilde?»  
Come osava Benjamin Clawhauser, nient’altro che un personaggio secondario, dire _a lui_ frasi sensate come quella?  
Nick prese un profondo respiro. «Clawhauser, non è che il tuo ragionamento sia _sbagliato_. È solo che… è troppo ottimistico.»  
«E il tuo è troppo pessimistico» ribatté il mammifero maculato. «Provaci, Wilde! Prova a, che ne so, invitarla da qualche parte. Chiedile di andare al cinema, o in gelateria, o in qualsiasi altro posto. Fallo un tentativo, non darti per vinto senza neanche averci provato!»  
Quello era il discorso più ingenuamente fiducioso che avesse mai sentito in trentadue anni di vita.  
E allora, perché gli sembrava quasi convincente? Forse era la stupida faccia paffuta del ghepardo a fare di quel discorso un baluardo di speranza?  
«Mi stai spingendo nella tana dei leoni» mormorò Nick, il cui buonsenso stava pericolosamente andando a quel paese. «Riesco già a vedere la scena: lascerò il corpo di polizia e andrò a vivere sotto un ponte, sbarcherò il lunario con qualche attività illegale e infine mi appenderò per il collo aspettando lentamente il sopraggiungere della morte.»  
«Oppure» propose Clawhauser, sorridente, «andrai a vivere con Judy Hopps in una bella casetta in centro e passerai le giornate a coccolarla sapendo che è finalmente _tua_.»  
Nick, suo malgrado, rabbrividì di piacere nell’immaginare un simile scenario, ma subito dopo ricordò che la vita non era così generosa come il ghepardo amava descriverla e il suo cuore tornò a riempirsi di odio e amarezza.  
«Oh, certo, come no. _E vissero tutti felici e contenti._ »  
Eppure, una parte di lui non riusciva a ignorare del tutto quella possibilità. Non ora che Benjamin Clawhauser l’aveva fatta uscire così brutalmente allo scoperto, nonostante i suoi sforzi di seppellire ogni speranza sotto uno spesso strato di disillusione e razionalità.  
«A Zootropolis ognuno può essere ciò che vuole, Wilde.» Clawhauser si indicò e rise. «Se esiste un ghepardo in sovrappeso e patito di ciambelle, non vedo perché non possa esistere una volpe innamorata di una coniglietta.»  
«Nessuno ha mai detto questo, infatti. Ciò di cui però metto in dubbio l’esistenza, se mi è ancora concesso essere realista, è uno scenario in cui una volpe e una coniglietta… beh, _quelle cose lì_ , ecco.»  
Clawhauser sogghignò malignamente. «Ma tu lo vorresti, vero?»  
«Certo che lo vorrei!» esclamò Nick. «Ma… se _lei_ non lo volesse? Se lei mi vedesse come un semplice amico? Un partner, tuttalpiù, ma nient’altro che questo. Come potrei sopravvivere a un rifiuto? Come potrebbe _il nostro rapporto_ sopravvivere a un rifiuto, Clawhauser?»  
«Wilde, ascolta.» Il ghepardo gli si avvicinò, tendendogli una zampa. «Non so cosa tu abbia passato nella tua vita, probabilmente ti sono successe cose che ti hanno fatto perdere fiducia in qualunque cosa bella esista al mondo. Ma, se volessi provare a fidarti di me, di tutti del corpo di polizia, se volessi darci la possibilità di dirti cosa ne pensiamo… beh, lascia che ti dica una cosa: _ne vale la pena_.  
Perché, magari – e sottolineo _magari_ – Hopps non nutre per te quel tipo di sentimenti, ma è chiaro come il sole che ti adora, e che per te sarebbe pure disposta a gettarsi tra le fiamme. Ed è molto, _molto_ difficile che una relazione del genere si instauri tra due mammiferi. Ci sono coppie che, pur sposate, non eguagliano minimamente ciò che voi siete _adesso_. E, come hai detto tu, allo stato attuale non siete nient’altro che partner sul lavoro.  
Perciò, prova a pensarci. Prova a pensare a cosa potreste diventare, insieme. Prova a pensare a quanto potresti essere felice, Wilde. Se lei accettasse, e ricambiasse, i tuoi sentimenti, per te sarebbe come vincere al jackpot!»  
Nick rimase in silenzio, mentre una mole non quantificabile di pensieri scorreva nella sua mente come un fiume in piena.  
«E comunque» aggiunse Clawhauser, «se anche Hopps non fosse innamorata di te… nulla ti vieta di farla innamorare, dico bene? Il fascino ce l’hai… ma non pensare male, Wilde! A me non piaci, _ok_? Cioè, mi piaci come collega ma non in quel sens–»  
« _Clawhauser_ » sibilò Nick, «puoi smettere di renderti ulteriormente ridicolo? Un’altra parola e mi farai venire la peste.»  
Il ghepardo si mise due zampe davanti alla bocca e scosse energicamente il capo. «Mi dispiace» bofonchiò attraverso la folta peluria.  
La volpe sospirò. Per quanto la sua testa fosse ancora in pesante diniego, in cuor suo sapeva di aver già deciso.  
_Dannato ghepardo obeso._  
«Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto…»  
Gli occhi del felino si illuminarono. « _Nick_ …!»  
«Silenzio!» intimò lui. «Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, Clawhauser… preparati a subirne le conseguenze.»  
«Aaah!» cinguettò il collega, in brodo di giuggiole. «Fatti abbracciare, dannata volpe testarda!»  
«Non. Osare!» Nick balzò all’indietro, disgustato. «Non ho ancora toccato il fondo, Clawhauser. Se dovessi toccarlo, vaglierò la possibilità di venire a piangere da… _ehi!_ »  
Prima che potesse rendersene conto, Clawhauser lo aveva già circondato in un soffocante e _assolutamente non richiesto_ abbraccio.  
«Mi inviterete al vostro matrimonio, vero?» cantò il ghepardo, felice come se una ciambella avesse appena accettato di sposarlo.  
« _Lasciami_ » rantolò Nick, ogni pelo del suo corpo ritto a esprimere repulsione. «Pesi. Ho caldo. Mi sento a disagio.»  
Ma Clawhauser non accennava a lasciarlo, così Nick si rassegnò a farsi stritolare dal fin troppo amichevole ed emotivo collega, sperando semplicemente che nessuno li vedesse.  
Specialmente una tenera, adorabile e _acuta_ coniglietta di sua conoscenza.


End file.
